lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.03 Der Auftrag/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Lockes Auge springt auf. Ganz weit, ganz erschrocken. Alles was er sieht, sind grüne sacht wiegende Baumwipfel, denn er liegt flach auf dem Boden, irgendwo im Dschungel. Ganz allein. Hinter ihm raschelt es plötzlich. Locke versucht sich aufzurichten, doch er kann nicht. Das Rascheln kommt näher, und plötzlich sieht er Desmond. Der rennt durch den Dschungel und hat gar keine Kleider an. Locke versucht, nach ihm zu rufen. Doch auch seine Stimme gehorcht ihm nicht. Desmond rennt weiter. Locke bleibt zurück. Mühsam setzt er sich auf, sieht wieder um sich, rappelt sich auf, stellt sich hin. Kopf und Hände sind blutverschmiert. Plötzlich raschelt es über ihm im Baumwipfel. Als er nach oben blickt, kommt von dort etwas auf ihn heruntergestürzt. Locke hebt die Arme und versucht, seinen Kopf zu schützen. Der herunterfallende Ast trifft ihn. Fällt neben ihm ins Gras. Locke sieht darauf hinunter, hebt ihn auf. Es ist kein Ast. Es ist Ekos Stab mit den eingeritzten Bibelversen. Mit dem Stab in der Hand kehrt Locke zurück ins Strandcamp. Dort herrscht das übliche geschäftige Treiben. Claire bemerkt ihn als erste. Claire: Seit wann ist John wieder da? Charlie steht neben ihr, und gemeinsam beobachten sie Locke dabei, wie er zu seinem Unterschlupf hinübergeht und ihn auseinanderzunehmen beginnt, als erstes die Plane vom Dach abzieht. Claire: Was hat er denn vor? Wo-wo-wo ist er gewesen? Wo sind die anderen? Charlie antwortet nicht, sieht Locke nur verwundert zu. Claire: Willst du-willst du nicht zu ihm gehen und ihn fragen? Charlie sagt kein Wort. Locke hat die Plane und einige Bambusstämme zu Ekos Kirchenbauplatz hinübergeschleppt. Die Kirche besteht immer noch aus nichts anderem als einem hölzernen Grundgerüst. Charlie kommt auf ihn zu. Charlie: Du warst einfach so den ganzen Tag weg. Und das nachdem uns die Station um die Ohren geflogen ist. Du rufst nicht an. Du schreibst nicht. [Locke antwortet nicht, er kniet am Boden und arbeitet, baut irgend etwas.] Entschuldige, aber.. stör ich dich bei irgendwas? Locke sieht auf, sieht ihn an, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch keine Worte kommen aus seinem Mund heraus. Hilflos deutet er auf seine Kehle. Charlie: Was, du... du kannst nicht sprechen? Hast du die Stimme verloren? [Locke nickt. Charlie wirkt weniger mitfühlend als amüsiert.] Oh Mann, das tut mir leid. Wo sind Desmond und Eko? Sind sie auch verstummt und bauen an irgend etwas? [Locke deutet wieder auf seine Kehle.] Schon klar. Du kannst nicht sprechen. [Locke versucht Charlie etwas zu beschreiben, wedelt mit den Händen herum, will sich verständlich machen. Charlie gibt sich alle Mühe, zu erraten, was er meint, immer noch verwirrt-amüsiert.] Du willst sprechen... mit mir? Was willst du...? [Locke nimmt eine Handvoll Sand vom Boden auf.] Sand? Du willst mit dem Sand reden. [Locke deutet etwas ungeduldig auf die Bäume dort, wo sich dem Strand der Dschungel anschließt.] Bäume. Ja klar, mit denen soll man sich toll unterhalten können. [Ärgerlich macht Locke ein paar Schritte auf Charlie zu.] Schon gut, hey! Ist schon gut. Ich versteh dich nicht. Mit wem willst du denn sprechen? [Locke breitet weit die Arme zu beiden Seiten aus und dreht sich im Kreis. Charlie rätselt weiter.] Die Kirche... der Himmel... [Locke hockt sich hin und malt einen Kreis in den Sand.] die Insel... [Locke hebt die Hand mit einem ausgestreckten Finger, um ihm zu verdeutlichen, daß er endlich das richtige geraten hat.] Die Insel. Du willst mit der... Insel reden? Zurück im Camp hat Locke sich einen Stift und einen Notizblock besorgt, etwas draufgeschrieben und zeigt es nun Charlie. Der liest vor. Charlie: "Kannst du helfen?" Seit wann brauchst du meine Hilfe? Locke blättert um und schreibt etwas neues. Charlie: "Kannst du für mich Wache stehen." Ach ja, du wolltest ja mit der Insel reden. Ja, hört sich gefährlich an. Tja, dein großes Schweigen hat unbestreitbar amüsante Seiten, aber ich hoffe, du weißt noch, dass ich dich verachte. Ist dir doch klar? Ich hoffe, du weißt noch, wie du wieder und wieder auf mich eingeprügelt und behauptet hast, ich hätte Heroin genommen, was nicht der Fall war. Locke schreibt weiter auf seinen Block: „@ der Schwitzhütte“. Charlie: Bitte was ist eine.. "Schwitzhütte"? Locke deutet ihm mit dem Kopf an, ihm zu folgen. Rückblick Locke sitzt in einem Pickup-Truck und fährt eine kurvenreiche Landstraße entlang. Er trägt über seinem Haar ein Basecap und im Gesicht einen Dreitagebart. Es regnet in Strömen. Am einsamen Straßenrand steht ein Tramper, ein klitschnasser junger Mann mit Rucksack und Tasche, und Locke hält neben ihm an. Locke: Wo willst du hin? Eddie: Eureka. Locke: Ich fahre immerhin bis Bridgeville. Na los komm schon, spring rein. Eddie wirft seine Tasche hinten auf die Ladefläche und setzt sich neben Locke ins Fahrerhaus. Locke: Ich bin John. Eddie: Eddie. Locke: Hallo, Eddie. Eddie: Hi. Locke: Scheißwetter für'n Anhalter. Eddie: Kannst du laut sagen. Locke: Entschuldige wenn ich frage, aber was ist in Eureka? Eddie: Ich hab gehört, da soll es Arbeit geben. Bäume fällen. Locke: Ah, damit verdienst du dein Geld? Eddie: In Zukunft vielleicht, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich von zuhause weg musste. Mom ist tot, Dad Trinker. Locke: Hey, sieh dir das an. Der Regen hört auf. Tatsächlich schimmert plötzlich sacht die Sonne in den Regentropfen auf der Frontscheibe. Hinter ihnen klingt die Sirene eines Streifenwagens auf. Locke wirft einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und hält am Straßenrand an. Eddie: Hast du ne Bank überfallen? Locke: [schmunzelnd] Ich fürchte schon. Ein Sheriff kommt auf sie zu. Locke dreht die Seitenscheibe herunter. Sheriff: Geben Sie mir bitte Ihren Führerschein und Ihre Zulassung. Locke: Bin ich etwa zu schnell gefahren? Sheriff: Kaputtes Rücklicht. Könnten Sie beide bitte aus dem Auto aussteigen? Locke wirft Eddie einen Blick zu, steigt als erster aus. Eddie folgt zögernd. Der Sheriff deutet auf die Ladefläche des Wagens. Sheriff: Was haben Sie geladen? Locke: Da sind Einkäufe und Waffen drauf. Der Sheriff schlägt die Plane zurück und findet darunter tatsächlich mehr als eine Handvoll Gewehre und Handwaffen. Locke: Die-die Quittungen und alle anderen Papiere dafür sind in dem roten Buch in der Tasche. Der Sheriff schnappt sich den roten Ordner, klappt ihn auf, betrachtet einige der Formulare. Auf einem stehen Johns Angaben, darunter sein vollständiger Name: Johnathan Locke, sein Geburtsdatum, 15.11.1946, und sein derzeitiger Wohnort: San Francisco. Locke: Können wir weiterfahren? Der Sheriff betrachtet ihn leicht grimmig. Sheriff: Ich könnte Sie trotzdem mitnehmen für den verbotenen Anhalter. Eddie: Er ist mein Onkel. Überrascht wandert Lockes Blick zu ihm hinüber. Eddie fährt ungerührt fort. Eddie: Ich hatte ihn angerufen und er hat mich abgeholt. Sheriff: Verschwindet. Er gibt Locke den Ordner wieder und geht zu seinem Wagen zurück. Locke nickt. Eddie sieht dem Sheriff nach, dann wieder zu Locke hinüber. Eddie: Wofür brauchst du so viele Waffen... Onkel? Locke sieht ihn an und sagt nichts, lächelt aber leicht. Inselabschnitt Zurück auf der Insel hat Locke innerhalb des Baugerippes der Kirche eine Schwitzhütte aus Bambusstangen und Palmenblättern gebaut. Während Charlie einen Blick in ihr Inneres wirft, hockt Locke mit freiem Oberkörper draußen und rührt etwas in einer Kokosnussschale zusammen. Charlie: Oh, wie schön. Ein ganz offener Kamin. Ist ja der letzte Schrei. [Er wendet sich zu Locke um, sieht auf die Kokosnussschale hinunter und klingt schon wieder spöttisch.] Was ist das? Das.. sind doch etwa keine Drogen, oder John? Ich frage nur wegen deiner strikten Nulltoleranzpolitik. Ich würde nämlich nicht wollen, dass du dir selbst in die Fresse haust. Locke hält ihm einen Zettel vor die Nase auf dem steht: „Du mußt für mich Wache stehen.“ Charlie: Ja, schon klar, Wache stehen. Du gehst in deine magsiche Hütte und ich steh hier für den Fall, dass du dich in einen Affen verwandelst. Locke schreibt wieder etwas auf den Block und Charlie liest es laut vor. Charlie: "Komm nicht rein." Ist gut. Hab verstanden. Ist ja gut. Locke betritt die kleine Hütte, setzt sich hinter das Feuer, dem Eingang gegenüber und isst etwas von der Mixtur aus der Kokosnussschale. Dann nimmt er eine Kelle und träufelt etwas Wasser auf das Feuer und die darin liegenden heißen Steine und über seinen eigenen kahlen Kopf. Die kleine Schwitzhütte füllt sich zischend mit Dampf. Draußen steht Charlie und sieht etwas gelangweilt nach links und nach rechts. Locke sitzt drinnen ganz still und wartet. Für eine Weile passiert nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Locke wartet weiter. Plötzlich packt jemand ihn bei der Schulter. Locke zuckt zusammen, fährt herum und erblickt Boone. Er sitzt direkt neben ihm. Boone: Hallo, John. Schön, dich wiederzusehen. Locke starrt ihn an, will etwas sagen, doch er kann noch immer nicht. Boone: Was ist denn, John? Locke starrt ihn immer noch an. Er sieht bestürzt aus, seine stummen Lippen formen Worte. Boone: Oh, es tut dir leid. Schon okay. Es war die Insel, sie hat ein Opfer verlangt. Tränen schimmern in Lockes Augen auf. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Versucht wieder etwas zu sagen. Deutet auf seine Lippen. Boone unterbricht ihn. Boone: Keine Sorge. Du sprichst wieder, wenn du etwas zu sagen hast. Ich bin hier, damit du deinen Weg wiederfindest. Du musst die Familie wieder vereinen. [Während Locke überrascht und immer noch bestürzt wirkt, lächelt Boone kurz.] Komm mit. Ich will dir etwas zeigen. Locke versucht sich zu bewegen, aufzustehen, doch er kann nicht. Erschrocken betastet er seine Beine, versucht sie zu bewegen, sie aufzustellen. Wieder stoppt Boone ihn. Boone: John... ohne wird es nicht gehen. Er deutet zum Eingang hinüber. Dort liegt sein alter Rollstuhl umgekippt auf der Seite. Locke starrt Boone an, starrt den Stuhl an, dessen Rad sich quietschend dreht. Dann plötzlich sitzt Locke in diesem Stuhl und Boone geht hinter ihm und schiebt ihn. Sie sind nicht mehr auf der Insel, sondern auf dem Flughafen in Sydney. Boone: John, jemand in diesem Flughafen schwebt in großer Gefahr. Und du bist der einzige, der ihn retten kann. Panisch sieht Locke um sich. Unmengen von Leuten umgeben sie. Zwischen ihnen entdeckt Locke als erstes Charlie und Claire, die fröhlich mit Aaron herumalbern. Locke zeigt auf die drei. Boone: Die nicht.. die kommen schon klar. Vorerst. Er schiebt Locke weiter. Da entdeckt Locke Sayid, Sun und Jin, die in einer Schlange warten. Sun und Jin streiten, und Sayid berührt Jin an der Schulter und deutet irgendwo nach vorn. Boone: Sayid schafft das schon. Als nächstes entdecken Lockes furchtsam suchende Augen Hurley, der am Schalter der Oceanic arbeitet und gerade die berüchtigten Zahlen in den Computer eingibt. Hurley: Der Nächste, bitte. Charlie: Danke. Boone: Auch nicht Hurley... Desmond gekleidet wie ein Pilot geht umgeben von wunderschönen lachenden Stewardessen an ihm vorbei. Desmond: ...ach, nicht doch... Boone: Vergiss es. Der kann sich selber helfen. Kate und Sawyer stehen in einer anderen Schlange, dicht beieinander, wirken äußerst vertraut. Jack ist gerade auf dem Weg durch den Sicherheitsscheck, leert seine Taschen und lässt sich nach verbliebenen metallenen Gegenständen absuchen. Der Mann, der ihn absucht, ist Ben. Locke fängt alarmiert mit den Armen an zu winken. Boone: Für die kannst du nichts tun. Noch nicht. Erstmal musst du dein Chaos aufräumen. Diese letzten Worte hallen durch den stillen Flughafen, während Boone ihn weiterschiebt, irgendwann stehenbleibt, sich vor ihn stellt, auf ihn heruntersieht, fast mitleidig. Locke wendet den Blick erschöpft ab, verbirgt sein Gesicht hinter der Hand. Als er wieder aufsieht, ist Boone verschwunden. Und er selbst sitzt in seinem Rollstuhl am unteren Ende einer Rolltreppe fest. Oben am anderen Ende steht Boone. Boone: Komm hier rauf, John. Mühsam hangelt Locke sich auf dem Bauch liegend mit den Händen die Treppe hinauf. Als er oben ankommt, ist Boone verschwunden. Locke quält sich weiter, fasst mit der Hand in eine Blutpfütze, starrt entsetzt darauf und entdeckt als nächstes Ekos Stab, ebenfalls blutverschmiert. Er nimmt ihn zur Hand. Starrt ihn an. Da taucht Boone wieder auf. Nun ebenfalls blutüberströmt und mit zerrissenem Shirt. Boone: Bring es in Ordnung. Sie haben ihn. Viel Zeit bleibt dir nicht. Und plötzlich ist Locke wieder in der Schwitzhütte auf der Insel. Boone ist verschwunden. Die Flammen des Feuers prasseln leise. Einen Moment lang bleibt er noch reglos sitzen, dann rappelt er sich entschlossen auf und will die Hütte verlassen, sieht plötzlich das aufgerissene Maul eines Eisbären und stürzt, fällt aus der Hütte heraus und bleibt erschrocken und heftig atmend vor Charlie liegen. Charlie: John! Was ist passiert? Ist alles okay? Locke antwortet nicht, geht zu seinem Rucksack hinüber und greift nach seinem Messer. Charlie: Was hast du vor? Locke: [Mit noch etwas rauher Stimme.] Ich versuche das Leben von Mr. Eko zu retten. Locke und Charlie bahnen sich ihren Weg durch den Dschungel, Locke geht voran, Charlie hinter ihm her. Locke entdeckt etwas in den Büschen, bückt sich und hebt es auf. Charlie: Ekos Kreuz... Locke: Er wurde hier langgeschleift. Charlie: Geschleift? Von was denn? Locke: Von einem Eisbären. Charlie: Sawyer hat den Eisbären doch getötet. Locke: Sawyer hat EINEN Eisbären getötet. Sie gehen weiter und finden gleich darauf eine Blutspur auf dem Boden. Locke hockt sich hin, berührt vorsichtig einen blutverschmierten Zweig. Charlie: Was ist das, John, Blut? Locke: Ich werde allein weitergehen. Geh lieber zurück zu Claire. Charlie: Ich denke, ich werd's riskieren... Locke schüttelt energisch den Kopf. Locke: Du solltest nicht mit mir gehen. Menschen, die mit mir zusammen sind haben selten Glück. Charlie starrt ihn an. Rückblick Locke und Eddie biegen in eine abgelegene Einfahrt. Ein kleiner Junge öffnet das Tor und lässt sie in den Hof einfahren. Locke gibt ihm eine Tüte und lächelt. Locke: Hi, Bobby. Der Junge lächelt zurück. Locke fährt durch eine Art Obstplantage. Überall arbeiten Leute, die winken, als er hupt. Schließlich parkt er den Wagen auf einem Hof nahe einer Schwitzhütte und steigt aus. Eddie steigt ebenfalls aus, deutet auf die Hütte. Eddie: Was ist das? Locke: Das, Eddie, ist unsere Schwitzhütte. Eddie: Eure was? Locke: Jeder, der will, kann sich reinsetzen, ein Feuer anzünden, es soll richtig heiß werden, und meditieren. Eddie: Und was dann? Locke: Du kannst überlegen, was du mit deinem Leben anfangen willst, was-was du machen möchtest. Geh rein und finde raus, was du bist. Ein Bauer oder ein Jäger. Eddie: Und was bist du, John? Locke lächelt. Als nächstes sehen wir einen riesigen langen gut gefüllten Tisch in einem Garten, an dem schon unzählige Leute sitzen und sich fröhlich und ausgelassen unterhalten. Locke und Eddie gehen zu ihnen hinüber, bleiben an der Stirnseite des Tisches stehen, dort sitzen ein Mann und eine Frau, sehen auf und lächeln. Mike: Hallo, John. Locke: Hallo, Mike, Jan, das ist Eddie. Er sucht'n Job als Waldarbeiter, aber ich habe ihn überredet, erstmal mit uns zu essen. Mike: Oh, freut mich, Eddie. Eddie: Freut mich auch. Jan: Johns Freunde sind auch unsere Freunde. Mike: Genau, John ist was ganz Besonderes. Jan: Nimm doch Platz. Locke setzte sich Jan gegenüber, Eddie nimmt neben ihm Platz. Mike deutet auf Eddies T-Shirt. Mike: Du stehst also auf Geronimo Jackson, ja? Eddie: Äh, ja. Die sind in okay. Ist'n altes Shirt von meinem Vater. Mike: Hat'n guten Geschmack, dein Vater. [Er steht auf.] Leute, hört mal zu. John hat einen Gast mitgebracht. Also, nochmal für alle, das ist Eddie. [Ringsum werden freundliche Begrüßungsworte laut.] Eddie, das sind wir. Eddie: Hi alle miteinander. Mike: John, sprichst du das Tischgebet? Locke: Ja. [Er steht auf, faltet die Hände, alle senken die Köpfe, auch Eddie.] Vielen Dank, Herr, danke für das Essen und für die Freunde, und danke für den Regen heute, dann kann Adam endlich aufhören, sich über die Dürre zu beklagen. [Die anderen schmunzeln.] Und für mich danke ich dir, dass du mir geholfen hast, nicht mehr so wütend zu sein, und... dass du mir geholfen hast.. eine richtige Familie zu finden. Denn diese ist verdammt nochmal besser als meine eigene. Also essen wir. Amen. Jan: Amen, lasst es euch schmecken. Alle machen sich über das reichliche Essen her und nehmen ihre Unterhaltungen wieder auf. Locke: [zu Eddie] Magst du Kartoffeln? Eddie sieht Locke an und sagt ganz leise und ernst zu ihm: Eddie: Danke. Danke. Locke lächelt. Inselabschnitt Charlie hat sich nicht zurückschicken lassen, sondern folgt Locke weiter durch den Dschungel auf der Suche nach Eko. Sie kommen an einem riesigen Loch im Boden vorbei und bleiben davor stehen. Charlie: Ist das die Station? Locke: Was davon übrig ist. Charlie: Was ist passiert? Locke: Hm. Sieht aus als wär sie... implodiert. Sie gehen weiter. Locke entdeckt ein totes Wildschwein am Boden. Charlie: Wow.. Locke: Schhh.. Charlie: Was ist das? Locke: Töten auf Vorrat. Das bedeutet, dass das, was hier am Werk war zurückkommen wird. Charlie: Wenn du'n Eisbär meinst, kannst du es ruhig sagen. Locke: [Findet an einem Zweig ein Büschel weißen Fells.] Also gut. Sag ich eben Eisbär. Hinter ihnen in den Büschen knurrt und raschelt es plötzlich laut auf. Locke fährt herum, lauscht kurz. Locke: Lauf! Sie laufen los so schnell sie können, bleiben irgendwann stehen, lauschen wieder. Ganz in der Nähe raschelt es in den Büschen. Locke zückt sein Messer, zielt und wirft es ins dichte Grün. Jemand schreit auf. Charlie und Locke tauschen einen entsetzten Blick, gehen langsam auf den Schrei zu. Locke schiebt ein paar Zweige beiseite. Da steht Hurley vor ihnen, völlig stumm vor Schreck, in der Hand eine Feldflasche, in deren Mitte das Messer steckt. Hurley: Alter... Hurley geht nun mit Charlie und Locke durch den Dschungel. Hurley: Sie haben Jack, Kate und Sawyer. Und sie haben mich zurückgeschickt, um euch zu sagen, dass wir nie dorthin gehen dürfen. Ach ja, dieser Typ aus der Station, dieser Henry, der war auch da. Er ist ihr Anführer. Locke bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu ihm um, starrt ihn an. Doch er sagt nichts. Hurley: Und... was werden wir tun? Locke: Tu was sie sagen. Geh zum Lager und berichte den anderen.. Hurley: Willst du gar nichts machen? Locke: Im Moment mache ich gerade etwas. Geh zurück zum Strand, Hugo. Schon wendet er sich ab und geht seinen eigenen Weg weiter. Hurley: Warte. Wo geht ihr denn hin? Charlie bleibt bei Hurley stehen und klingt schon wieder äußerst spöttisch. Charlie: Die Insel hat Locke gesagt, dass er Eko retten soll. Hurley: Retten? Wovor denn? Charlie: Tja, wie's aussieht, hat ein Bär zugeschlagen. Er hat ein Wildschwein auf Vorrat getötet. Beeil dich lieber ein bisschen. Damit wendet auch er sich ab. Hurley: Ein Bär? Was'n für'n Bär? Niemand antwortet mehr, sie gehen einfach weiter und lassen Hurley allein und äußerst beunruhigt im dichten Dschungel zurück. Etwas später finden Locke und Charlie wieder ein Büschel Eisbärenfell an einem Zweig. Charlie: Was ist das? Wieder ein Stück Fell? Locke nickt. Locke: Hier lang. Sie gehen weiter. Charlie: Wenn ich früher high war, hab ich gern Tierfilme im Fernsehen gesehen. Man sagt Eisbären waren clevere Tiere. Sehr clever sogar. Die sind sowas wie.. die Einsteins innerhalb der Bärengemeinschaft. Locke antwortet nicht, geht weiter vor ihm her, bis er plötzlich den Eingang einer Höhle entdeckt, halb versteckt hinter Sträuchern und Wurzeln. Er bleibt stehen, sieht Charlie an und dann in die Eisbärenhöhle hinein. Charlie bleibt hinter ihm stehen und sieht beunruhigt aus. Rückblick Locke und Eddie gehen zusammen über den Hof der Gemeinde. Eine junge hübsche Frau mit einem Blumenkorb geht an ihnen vorbei, lächelt Locke an. Eddie: Sie findet dich gut, Mann. Locke: Sei still. Eddie: Oh ja, das tut sie. Locke: Tut sie nicht. Eddie: Doch, tut sie. Locke: Sie ist halb so alt wie ich. Sie würde besser zu dir passen. Eddie: Mh-mh, nein. Lizzie ist viel zu sehr auf der Ökoschiene. Was sie wirklich will, ist ein Daddy. Genau wie alle anderen hier. Daraus solltest du Kapital schlagen. Locke: Das ist nicht witzig, Eddie. Eddie: Ich hab Spaß gemacht. Sollte'n Witz sein! Tschuldige. Sie nehmen sich je einen Korb zum Obstpflücken und gehen zur Plantage hinüber, um Pfirsiche zu pflücken. Eddie: Wieso redest du nie von deinem Vater, John? Locke: Es lohnt sich nicht, von ihm zu reden. Vor einem großen Gewächshaus laden Männer Düngemittel aus. Eddie beobachtet sie einen Moment. Eddie: Was ist eigentlich in dem Gewächshaus? Locke wirft ebenfalls einen Blick dorthin, doch antwortet nicht. Eddie: Ich glaub, ich helf ihnen mal mit dem Dünger. Schon will er hinübergehen, doch Locke hält ihn zurück. Locke: Nein nein, die schaffen das. Die schaffen das. Komm, die Pfirsiche warten auf uns. Zwar zögert Eddie verwirrt, doch er gibt nach. Etwas später sind ihre Körbe gefüllt und sie gehen zurück. Eddie: Was habt ihr für ein Geheimnis, John? Locke: Wie bitte? Eddie: Das Gewächshaus. Was habt ihr da drin? Was versteckt ihr? Ich meine, jedesmal, wenn ich auch nur in die Nähe komme, verhalten sich alle total merkwürdig. Locke: Du bist zu Gast hier, Eddie. Lass die Dinge sich entwickeln. Eddie: Ich bin hier.. volle sechs Wochen.. Locke: Eddie, nichts ist.. Eddie: Ich bin nicht blind, Mann. Du hattest ne Tasche voller Waffen auf deinem Truck, als du mich mitgenommen hast. Locke: Mike und Jan haben dich mit offenen Armen aufgenommen. Sie geben dir zu essen, einen Platz zum schlafen... Eddie: Und Mike und Jan falten jeden Abend bevor wir essen die Hände und reden von unserer tollen Familie, aber eure Familie hat zu viele Geheimnisse. Ich weiß, dass ihr Mengen von Dünger in das Gewächshaus schafft. Ich weiß, was los ist. Weiht mich ein. Locke: Einweihen? In was? Eddie: In den Plan, was ihr in die Luft jagen wollt. Locke fängt plötzlich an zu lachen. Eddie runzelt die Stirn. Locke: Was wir... Eddie: Was ist so lustig? Locke: Gar nichts. Ich rede mit Mike und Jan. Eddie nickt zufrieden. Inselabschnitt Vor der Eisbärenhöhle auf der Insel bereitet Locke sich auf das Hineingehen vor und umwickelt einen Stock mit Stoffen für eine Fackel. Charlie läuft aufgeregt und etwas ungehalten um ihn herum. Charlie: Glaubst du wirklich, dass Eko da drin ist? Dann bringen wir's mal hinter uns. Vielleicht ist der Bär grade draußen und holt sich einen Nachschlag. Locke: Du wirst nicht da reingehen, Charlie. Charlie: Was? Locke: Ich mache das allein. Charlie: Das ist ja wohl nicht deine Entscheidung. Wenn ich da rein will, dann geh ich da rein. Locke: Wieso? Charlie: Was? Locke: Wieso willst du da rein? Charlie: Ich kann auch ohne Grund da rein. Locke: Geh lieber zurück. Charlie: Zurück? Du hast auch keinen guten Grund, da reinzugehen. Locke: Ich will da rein gehen, weil es meine Bestimmung ist, da reinzugehen. Er beschmiert sich Arme und Gesicht mit Schlamm. Charlie: Wenn alles nach Plan läuft, dann dürften wir den Bären doch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, oder? Locke: Wir können nur hoffen, dass er uns nicht riecht. Er holt eine Dose Haarspray aus seiner Tasche. Charlie: Haarspray? Dass es ausgerechnet mich trifft. John, du musst sehr tapfer sein.. Locke: [Schmunzelt] Das ist nicht für mich. Er zündet die Fackel an und macht sich auf den Weg in die Höhle. Unruhig bleibt Charlie hinter ihm am Eingang zurück. Verängstigt und geduckt bahnt Hurley sich seinen Weg durch den Dschungel. Hinter ihm raschelt es, und er bleibt stehen, sieht vorsichtig um sich. Hurley: Bär? Bist du das? Die Antwort ist nur noch mehr Rascheln. Hurley fährt herum. Hurley: Wer ist da? Desmond: Bist du allein, Bruder? Hurley kann ihn noch nicht sehen. Hurley: Äh, ja... Da steht Desmond auf. Als Hurley sieht, daß er keine Kleider trägt, weicht er hastig zurück. Hurley: Wou, Alter, ich bin doch nicht allein! Desmond: Unser Camp ist dahinten. Kannst du mir ein paar Klamotten holen? Hurley: Warum hast du keine? Desmond: Ich bin so im Dschungel aufgewacht. Hurley: Hat die Station.. deine Unterwäsche mit in den Tod gerissen. Desmond macht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Desmond: Bitte, dann diskutieren wir das eben erstmal lang und breit, von mir aus. Hurley: Nein nein, ist nicht nötig. Ich hab hier drin was. [Er greift in seinen Rucksack und holt ein T-Shirt heraus, hält es hoch.] Ich hoffe, du hast nichts gegen Batik. Desmond nimmt das Shirt, hält es vor sich und sieht an sich herunter. Hurley versucht immer noch, nicht zu genau hinzusehen. Locke geht langsam und geduckt immer weiter in die Höhle hinein. Fledermäuse rascheln und piepsen in der Dunkelheit, die Fackel beleuchtet nur schwach seinen Weg. Seine Schritte hallen von den Wänden wider. Sonst ist alles still. Als er vor sich auf dem Boden einen Spielzeugplastikkipper entdeckt, bleibt er stehen. Rückblick Vor dem Gewächshaus steht ein Mann Wache. Locke geht auf ihn zu. Locke: Hi, Kim! Sind Mike und Jan da drin? Kim: Ja. Sie wollen dich sprechen. Locke: Gut, gut. Was für'n Zufall, hm? Kim öffnet ihm die Tür. Kim: Geh ruhig rein. Drinnen herrscht nichts als aufgeregte Hektik. Das Gewächshaus beherbergt Unmengen von Marihuana. Mittendrin sind Mike und Jan dabei, Unterlagen zusammenzusammeln und in Kisten und Taschen zu verstauen. Mike: Wo ist das Bargeld? Jan: In der Tasche. Mike: Welche Tasche? Jan: Na die mit dem Geld. Mike: Was ist mit den Bankunterlagen? Jan: Lass sie hier. Mike: Sollten wir nicht die Verdächtigen aussortieren. Jan: Dafür ist keine Zeit, Mike. Verwirrt tritt Locke an sie heran. Locke: Was ist denn los? Jan: [Ungehalten.] Wonach sieht's denn aus? Locke: Weiß nicht... Mike: Du hast es versaut, John. Hast uns in die Kacke geritten. Locke ist völlig perplex, starrt die beiden an, die keinen Moment innehalten. Locke: Wovon-wovon... was-was macht ihr denn? Haut ihr ab? Warum? Jan wirft ihm eine Akte zu. Jan: Ich zeig es dir. Deswegen, du Idiot! Mike: John, dein Freund ist'n Bulle. Locke starrt auf die Akte hinunter. Darin befindet sich ein Polizeiausweis mit einem Bild von Eddie drauf. Mike: Weißt du, wie lange wir ins Gefängnis wandern für so ne Menge Gras. Jan: Nettes Foto, oder? Da war er noch in der Ausbildung. Locke: [Völlig verwirrt.] Warte.. er war-er war ein Anhalter. Er sagte mir, er will nach Eureka. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso es möglich ist... Jan: [Aufgebracht.] Er hat auf dich gewartet, John. Er war volle sechs Wochen hier und konnte in Ruhe Beweise sammeln, und alles deinetwegen. Locke: Nein Mike, das kann unmöglich wahr sein. Mike: Du bist ihm auf dem Leim gegangen. Jetzt ist alles aus. Sie raffen ihre Taschen zusammen und wollen weg. Locke: Nein, wartet... nein-nein, wartet... Hört auf! Vielleicht hat er noch nichts berichtet. Er ist noch nie hier drin gewesen. Wenn er immer noch Beweise sammelt, ist es vielleicht nicht zu spät. Jan: Nicht zu spät für was? Locke: Uns zu beschützen. Um uns alle zu beschützen. Es ist nicht zu spät, das zu retten. Ich bring das in Ordnung. Mike: Wie willst du das anstellen, hm? Locke antwortet nicht. Inselabschnitt In der Höhle findet Locke Unmengen von abgenagten Knochen, tierischen und auch menschlichen. Er sieht einen menschlichen Schädel und zerschlissene Kleidung, auf der ein Dharma-Symbol der Station „Perle“ zu erkennen ist. Und dann sieht er Eko. Er liegt auf dem Boden, blutverschmiert und kaum bei Bewusstsein. Locke: Eko! Er läuft zu ihm hinüber, kniet sich neben ihm. Mühsam öffnet Eko die Augen. Mr. Eko: John... Ein Geräusch schallt durch die Stille und Eko wird weggerissen, ganz plötzlich, in die Finsternis hinein. Panisch greift Locke nach ihm, versucht ihn festzuhalten, ihn aus den reißenden Klauen des brüllenden Eisbären zu befreien. Doch der lässt erst von Eko ab, als Locke mit der Fackel und dem Haarspray eine Stichflamme auslöst und ihm das Fell verbrennt. Jaulend zieht sich der Eisbär in einen noch dunkleren Teil der Höhle zurück. Und Locke schleift den reglosen Eko mühsam zum Höhlenausgang, wo Charlie ungeduldig wartet und als er ihn erblickt, zu ihm hereingelaufen kommt. Charlie: Wie geht's ihm? Lebt er? Schafft er es? Locke: Ja, er lebt. Er springt ihm zu Hilfe. Charlie: Los, umdrehn. Dreh ihn um. Locke: Charlie, wir müssen hier verschwinden. Charlie: Okay. Hoch mit ihm. Gemeinsam schleppen sie Eko aus der Höhle. Desmond und Hurley bahnen sich gemeinsam ihren Weg durch den Dschungel in Richtung Strandcamp. Hurley: Meinst du mit "Schlüssel umdrehn", so'n echten Schlossschlüssel. Desmond: Es war der Schlüssel für das Sicherungssystem. Hurley: Das hört sich echt praktisch an. Desmond: Was meinst du? Hurley: Ich meine nur, wenn du die ganze Zeit diesen magischen Schlüssel hattest, wieso hast du ihn dann nicht benutzt? Desmond: Ich wusste nicht, was passieren würde. Hurley: Was ist eigentlich passiert? Desmond: Durch den Notfallschlüssel wurde anscheinend die elektromagneitsche Anomalie zerstört. Das Gebäude ist implodiert. Hurley: Du bist nicht implodiert. Desmond: Nein. Hurley: Du wirst dich.. nicht in den "Hulk" verwandeln, oder? [Desmond schmunzelt, bitter-amüsiert] Also war das der Auslöser für das Mixergeräusch und den violetten Himmel? Desmond: Das ist mir wohl entgangen, Bruder. Hurley: Stimmt, du musstest ja den Schlüssel umdrehen. Stell dir vor, die ganze Insel hat vibriert, und Kate und Jack und Sawyer konnten es auch sehen, und danach wurden ihre Köpfe in Säcke gesteckt. Desmond wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Desmond: Keine Sorge. Locke wird sich darum kümmern. Er hat's in seiner Rede versprochen. Hurley bleibt verwundert stehen. Hurley: Was? Was für ne Rede? Er hat nur erwähnt, dass er Eko retten will, und Bären töten. Desmond runzelt die Stirn, starrt für einen Moment verwundert vor sich hin. Desmond: Ja, richtig. Stimmt, na klar. Es-ehm.. Es tut mir leid, ich... ich steh noch etwas unter Schock. Hurleys Blick bleibt skeptisch und Desmonds mehr als nachdenklich, als sie weitergehen. Charlie und Locke schleifen Eko mühsam durch den Dschungel. Locke: Ich habe den Bär ordentlich angesengt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns noch folgen wird. Charlie: Jetzt, wo unsere Kamikazeaktion vorbei ist, kannst du mir doch sagen, was du gesehen hast. Locke: Was ich gesehen habe? Charlie: In deinem magischen Zelt. Locke zögert einen Moment. Locke: Ich habe Boone gesehen. Charlie: [Zutiefst überrascht.] Boone? Was.. wollte er denn von dir? Locke: Dass ich mein Chaos aufräumen soll. Charlie: Na ja, er mag vielleicht tot sein, aber ich stimme Boone zu. Wenn du nicht aufgehört hättest die Taste zu drücken, wie Eko es wollte.. Locke: ...dann hätten wir ihn wahrscheinlich auch nicht retten müssen, ja. Das ist die eigentliche Bedeutung von "sein Chaos aufräumen." Charlie: Hört sich so an, als wärst du schon oft in der Lage gewesen. Lockes Blick wird grimmig. Rückblick Locke und Eddie sind mit Gewehren bestückt auf einem Jagdausflug in einem großen Wald. In den Bäumen singen Vögel und ein Specht klopft ganz in der Nähe. Locke geht voran und wirkt etwas nervös. Eddie: Keine Hirsche, hm? Locke: Nichts zu sehen. Eddie: Hast du schon mit Mike und Jan geredet? Locke bleibt stehen, sieht ihn an. Locke: Ja, klar. Natürlich. Eddie: [Erfreut.] Und? Was haben sie gesagt? Locke: Sie sagten, dass ich dich.. heute Abend zum Gewächshaus bringen soll, dann wollen sie dir alles zeigen. Eddie: Cool, das ist klasse. Locke kann seine Freude nicht wirklich teilen, deutet rasch irgendwo hinter Eddie in die Ferne. Der fährt herum, das Gewehr im Anschlag. Eddie: Hast du was gesehen? Locke schluckt und richtet sein eigenes Gewehr langsam auf Eddies Rücken. Der erstarrt, als er sich wieder zu ihm umsieht. Eddie: John... was hast du vor? Locke: Hast du gewusst, dass ich vorbei komme? Eddie: Was? Locke: In dem Truck. Wusstest du, dass ich der Fahrer sein würde? Wurde... wurde ich von denen ausgewählt? Eddie: Von denen? John, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du redest.. Eddie hebt langsam sein eigenes Gewehr, richtet es auf Locke. Locke: Da ist keine Munition drin. Eddie starrt auf das Gewehr in seinen Händen herunter, lässt es nicht ganz sinken. Locke: Wie wäre es, wenn du auf die Frage antwortest? Eddie: Ja. Du wurdest ausgewählt. Locke: Wieso? Eddie: Weil du erst seit kurzem hier bist, weil du keine Vorstrafen hast, und weil dein Profil sagt, du wärst empfänglich für die Beeinflussung von außen. Locke: [Aufgebracht und fassungslos.] Empfänglich für Beeinflussung von außen.. Das Gewehr in seinen Händen zuckt. Eddie: Hey! Leg die Waffe weg. Okay? Das ist nicht Persönliches. Locke: Es ist nicht persönlich?! Locke ist völlig außer sich. Tränen sammeln sich in seinen Augen. Das Gewehr in seinen Händen zittert, als er es wieder hebt, anlegt, auf Eddie zielt. Der starrt den Gewehrlauf an, starrt Locke an... und macht langsam einen Schritt zurück. Locke: Bleib stehn, bleib stehn! Eddie: Es tut mir leid, John, aber du wirst mich nicht erschießen. Du bist kein Mörder. Du bist ein guter Mann. Du bist ein Bauer. Er macht wieder einen Schritt zurück. Locke: Bin ich nicht. Ich bin kein Bauer. Füher war ich Jäger. Ich bin ein Jäger. Eddie: [Ganz ruhig.] Ich werde jetzt gehen, John. Damit dreht er sich um und geht. Schritt für Schritt. Locke hält das Gewehr im Anschlag, hält es genau auf ihn gerichtet, will abdrücken, will es wieder und wieder. Doch er tut es nicht. Und lässt das Gewehr schließlich sinken. Inselabschnitt Immer noch schleppen Locke und Charlie Eko durch den Dschungel. Es rauscht ganz in der Nähe. Charlie: Hey, John? Hörst du das auch? Locke: Das klingt nach einem Bach. Charlie: Ja. Locke: Legen wir ihn hin. Vielleicht können wir ihm etwas Wasser einflößen. Keuchend lassen sie Eko zu Boden gleiten und lehnen ihn mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum. Charlie: Ich gehe. Du bleibst hier. Charlie verschwindet. Locke lässt sich erschöpft neben Eko auf den Boden fallen. Eko ist nicht bei Bewusstsein. Locke: Es tut mir leid. Entschuldige meine Zweifel an dir. Entschuldige, dass ich meinen Glauben an die Insel verloren habe. [Wieder ist er den Tränen nahe.] Ich hab vollkommen versagt. Jetzt haben sie unsere Freunde gefangengenommen. Wenn ich nur auf dich gehört hätte, wenn ich.. wenn ich dich doch.. bloß hätte drücken lassen, dann wär ich mitgegangen, hätte sie beschützt und vielleicht gerettet. Mr. Eko: [Ganz plötzlich, ganz leise.] Du kannst sie immer noch beschützen... du kannst sie noch retten. Locke: Ich... ich weiß doch gar nicht, wo sie grade sind. Wie.. Mr. Eko: Du wirst sie finden. Immerhin... bist du ein Jäger, John. Charlie taucht hinter ihm wieder auf. Fast zuckt Locke zusammen. Charlie: Hast du grade was gesagt? Locke: Er ist aufgewacht. Doch als sie beide wieder auf Eko heruntersehen, sind seine Augen wieder geschlossen und er liegt ganz still. Locke: Eko? Eko...? Er rührt sich nicht. Locke versucht, ihm etwas Wasser einzuflößen, doch auch darauf reagiert Eko nicht. Charlie: Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn... jetzt lieber zurückschaffen. Locke: Ja... Im Strandcamp wäscht Claire gerade Wäsche, als Charlie und Locke mit Eko zurückkommen. Sie lässt den Wäschekorb fallen und läuft zu ihnen hinüber. Charlie: Geht's noch? Locke: Noch'n kleines Stück, dann haben wir's geschafft. Charlie: Hey... Claire: John? Charlie? Mühsam schleppen die beiden sich und Eko weiter. Ein Mann, der vor seinem Unterschlupf gesessen hatte, springt auf und kommt ebenfalls hinzu. Paulo: Was ist passiert? Charlie: Wir haben ihn gefunden. Auch Hurley ist wieder da. Hurley: Ist er am Leben? Eine Frau kommt hinzu. Nikki: Wir brauchen Jack. Locke deutet auf eine der Unterkünfte. Locke: Wir legen ihn da rein. Immer mehr der Campbewohner kommen angelaufen. Während zwei von ihnen Eko in die Unterkunft bringen, versucht Locke wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Hurley: Jack kommt nicht mehr zurück. Sie haben ihn. Verwirrung und Schock breiten sich aus. Claire: Was? Wovon redest überhaupt, Hurley? Nikki: Was, Jack ist weg? Ich verstehe nicht. Und wann wolltest du uns davon erzählen, Hurley? Paulo: Wen meinst du mit "sie"? Wer sind "sie"? Hurley weiß nicht, wem er zuerst antworten soll. Doch Locke kommt ihm zu Hilfe. Locke: "Sie" sind die Anderen. Ja, sie haben Jack gefangen... und Kate und Sawyer. Paulo: Wie? Was ist passiert? Claire: Und was ist mit Sun und Jin und Sayid? Sind sie in Sicherheit? Locke: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde unsere Freunde finden. Während Locke spricht, wandern Hurleys Blicke zum Strand hinunter. Dort steht Desmond in seinem Knüpfbatikhemd und wirft Steine ins Wasser. Locke: Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie, aber ich finde sie. Wir werden sie finden, und zwar alle drei. Und dann bringen wir sie nach Hause, das verspreche ich. Aber eins nach dem anderen. Zuerst kümmern wir uns um Mr. Eko. Nikki und Paulo, bringt Handtücher und Wasser. Claire, wir müssen ihn säubern, bring alles, was wir für die Erste Hilfe haben. Okay... Alle machen sich an die Arbeit, zerstreuen sich, bis nur noch Hurley und Charlie übrig sind. Charlie: Die Rede war nicht übel. Hurley starrt immer noch Desmond an. Hurley: Wow. Charlie: Was, wow? Hurley: Ich hab nur gerade so'n... Deja vu. Desmond wirft weiter Steine ins Meer. Charlie betrachtet Hurley, folgt seinem starrenden Blick kurz zu Desmond und sieht dann zurück zu ihm. Charlie: Okay. Und wenn.. das vorbei ist, kannst du dann Verbandszeug holen? Aus der Küche? Hurley starrt nur weiter Desmond an und antwortet nicht. ---- Augeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte